Shouldnt had done that
by trying to be so oh original
Summary: Daruma form the new Fishan pirates destroyed the candy factory. Brulee watch it and she didnt take it good along some of her siblings and nephews that had some free time. the New fishman pirates are screwed
1. Chapter 1

Brulee check the mirror world. Her long nose scrunched in irritation as she checked over the multiple mirrors that were spread across their territories. Every time they got one territory under their banner they would include one mirror and a den den mushi, to keep surveillance to make sure nothing funny happened. Whether be the candy factory decided to slack off or make poisoned candies. They knew no one would be that stupid, but it wouldn't hurt to keep some eye in case someone decided to do a monkey business. It was so boring! As she looked over one alarm agitated her from her boredom. It came from Fishman island checking over it without much enthusiasm she looked over and her eyes widened like saucers. The factory was ruined!

She immediately teleported through the mirror and saw a large crowd screaming. Then she saw a little guy with a weird hat and large teeth. Screaming about something. It wasn't that important she smiled. As she released her laugh

"Wiwiwiwiwiwiwiwi!" the laugh interrupted the speech of Daruma as he looke rather tall human with purple hair. And a hideous face "Well aren't you getting quite cocky talking _Sanma Shioyaki_ *" she said with a big grin on her face " I am no sanma! I am a cookie cutter shark fishman Daruma!" said jumping towards her ready to bite just as she disappeared "So slow" she said as she reappeared behind him and blood erupted from his stomach in a perfect straight cut. "Gya!" Daruma screamed in pain as he looked at the human. Grinning with blood on her left hand as she lifted it and chuckled "Ah I need to work on my filleting" "You bitch!" another fishman swung his sword from behind her as she simply side step and stabbed him in the neck. "Oh look here!" she grinned as she stared at the rest of the crowd now that she realized they all got some tattoo on their bodies along the weird hated guy the same design so they were probably allies "Lucky me I was feeling like having seafood for lunch" she said with big delight.

Sanma shioyaki: grilled Saury

 **A/N:So here is something new and a plot hole I couldn't help but wondering why Big mom wouldn't be aware the factory was destroyed shouldn't she keep an eye on those things in case someone tries funny business. Also since Daruma destroyed one of the factories and the jolly roger of the big mom pirates it incurred his wrath and now well like zoro said they are big frogs in a small well now comes a shark or an eel. also the gamer story is dead the inspiration just died fyi if you want it take it btw to all the gamer crossovers out there please use the party system to upgrade the whole cast of the show it work for Maxfic**


	2. Chapter 2

The battle if could be called that, went pretty quickly a few ten of fishman with probably a decade or two of street fights against a veteran pirate and officer of one of the four emperors. Well it was no stalemate but in honesty (and several of the fishman pirates would later deny) it was a timeout , that was because Brulee got bored half way through and let them regroup for the sake of being a good sport also she saw there was pudding here. She loved pudding. On one side there was a bunch of hurt and scratched fishman barely standing and on the other an old witch sitting in a chair, eating a _pudding a la mode_ on a plate without a care in the world. Honesty she could have ended this fight minutes ago, but where was the fun in that? A good battle against weaklings was only good when they begged for mercy; also she really wanted to eat pudding. She stood there watching them cowering in fear she relished to that "Yeah desserts should always be enjoyed with your enemies terror permeating the air" she thought "like the… wow this ice cream is amazing! Is it rum flavored? Never thought it would go so well with pudding" those thoughts came to her mind as she took another spoonful. Meanwhile Daruma managed to get up and looked at her in hatred. How dare she to make humiliate them like that? Damn humans! Deciding to take some action he slipped an energy steroid.

Brulee was watching them in boredom as she finished the fruit covered in cream. She enjoyed the fruit with ice cream and cream she never understood why some of her siblings cringed whenever she did it. It was delicious! Tasty sour and sweet fruits mixed with ice cream and topped with soft whipped cream, a combination that couldn't be defeated, especially the taste of the rum ice cream that really packed an extra punch to the mixture. She was smiling as the main player came in sight the pudding. The best part must always be saved for last. As she was about take a bite, a large fireball rushed towards her reacting enough to move her body out of harm but her eyes widened and let a large scream escape her lips. "Gya gya" Daruma laughed at the surprised look of her "Pathetic long nosed human don't get cocky" said with some air of superiority watching at her face. Daruma relished at her scream, interpreting it as the terror of messing with the ones chosen by the gods to punish the puny humans. If he had bothered to read the mood or at least realize she wasn't looking at him but three steps ahead of him. He would have realized that she was staring at the remains of the pudding she was eating earlier. Now she was pissed! Not only they had the gal to destroy the factory also, make her waste her precious free time, but also destroyed her pudding and insulted her nose! Oh this snot nosed brat was coming down and in flames!

"Take this!" said the red shark as it charged to tackle her then her hands were together and between them a grey film was created enveloping her blocking his attack "Mirro world" she said in a cold tone then the film rippled like water and the shark was no more. The rest of the fishman could only look in horror as the executive sudden disappearance "wha… what she just did" she smiled as her arms opened again revealing a mirror with Daruma inside " Don't worry you´ll join him soon enough" she said as she let the film spread to floor and capturing them " Mirro world : beckoning" she said as the film engulf them and disappeared.

The fishmen were now trapped in another place. Some were in tears other fearful but Daruma was keeping in strong by fake bravado. "Well now that I have your attention welcome to the Mirror world I am your host Brulee Charlotte" said while taking a bow "And this is your grave" she said brandishing a large scythe behind her.

Brulee watch around at the defeated and bleeding corpses of her adversaries; rather they weren't even could be called that, at most they were a nuisance barely of fighting. Supposedly against someone "normal" they would be terrifying; against her they were flies begging to be squashed. As she left through a mirror left behind near the factory and she came out and opened her mirror again dropping the fishman unceremoniously on the floor she didn't want to smell fish guts next time she went in there.

Then a cheer erupted now noticing, making her a double take that they were more people than she thought "Okay so what happened here?" she screeched at the bewildered crowd. She demanded with fury at the situation and being so close to so many pretty faces was making her angrier. Then a mermaid got close preparing her nails she saw thick lips and a square jaw. "First of all thank you for stopping him the fishman pirates and "Get to the point!" said in irritation. After the explication Brulee could only rub the bridge of her nose to avoid a headache "New Fishman Pirates?", Punish humankind? This guys didn't knew that this island belong to the Big Mom Pirates? Were that confident or just stupid? She didn't know and honestly she didn't care. But they had destroyed the factory and causing trouble. It seemed the leader Hody or Hoardy whatever the name of the leader was didn't knew who he was dealing with.

She took a den den mushi from her sleeve and let the sound of it came till the chack signifying the call was connected.

"Hey it's Brulee you need to hear this"

 **This is an actual thing in Japan and several countries consider bad manners to mix your food in public; Which isn't really a big deal here in Latin America we put rice inside our soup along diced onions and shredded cheese (on some types of soups). Also thanks for all the views and support. Leave a comment or pm me for any opinions (I am mortally bored here) Also I took some liberties with Brulee maybe I´ll write a more detailed fighting scene. Also I input that she lickes pudding because her names come from Crème Brulee which is a vainilla pudding with burnt sugar on top.**

 **Pudding ala mode: a custard pudding dessert accompanied by fruits, ice cream, usually vanilla, and whipped cream. Also you should taste rum ice cream is amazing.**


End file.
